


Snowed In

by t_dragon



Series: T's 2018 Fanfic Advent Calendar [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Christmas Crack, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Shameless Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: What happens when you get snowed in with your enemy, the electricity goes out, and you need to share a bed to basically survive? A fucking lot, apparently.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was thought as a soft little thing with a mutually pinning couple realizing things and then having soft sex - but nah, fuck that, let's bring in some enemies to lovers instead, much more fun!

 “You have got to be fucking kidding me…”

 Baekhyun could not believe what he was reading,  _ or _ his extremely bad luck. Of fucking course.

 “Oh, mother _ fuckers _ ,” was hissed from another corner of the room, and Baekhyun sighed. At least he was not alone in his suffering…

 ...if only he had been. Because he would  _ much _ rather be alone in it than have to spend it with  _ Park Chanyeol _ . Even in his mind did Baekhyun spit the name out like it was poison on his tongue, that was how much he disliked the dude and wished he was anywhere else.

 It was a shame he had not locked the door and refused to open when Chanyeol had arrived just a few hours before, then maybe Chanyeol would have driven away again. Or frozen to death outside. Either worked for Baekhyun, to be honest.

 Groaning, Baekhyun rubbed a hand over his eyes as he tried to hold back from verbally ripping Kyungsoo a new one, because he really wanted to, but Kyungsoo was his best friend, and Baekhyun kind of loved him. Even if he very much hated him right now. But it was not really Kyungsoo’s fault that as he and the rest had traveled a massive snowstorm had rolled in, and hindered them from reaching the cabin. They might be able to get up tomorrow at the earliest, but that still meant that Baekhyun had to spend a day and a night all alone with Chanyeol, and Baekhyun did not like that at all.

 His phone vibrating with incoming messages, Baekhyun let out another sigh as he checked it, and then yet one more sigh at the several apologies flooding their group chat. Not wanting to deal with the guilt of upsetting Jongin, the sweet summer child, Baekhyun quickly typed a message letting him know that it was okay, it was not their fault, just incredibly bad luck. Baekhyun’s message went off at the same time as  _ Chanyeol’s _ message popped up in the chat, a similar reply typed out.

 It  _ irked _ Baekhyun.

_ Stupid Chanyeol. _

 It had all begun a few months ago, when Kyungsoo had told Baekhyun and Jongdae that he had met someone, someone that was giving him a major case of butterflies and heart palpitations. Baekhyun and Jongdae had been overjoyed, of course, dramatically sobbing and clinging to Kyungsoo and talking about how their baby had finally grown up and met someone special. Kyungsoo had faked annoyance and tried to get out of it, but the grin that he was unable of holding back had been telling enough.

 After they had settled down a little, Kyungsoo had also come out to them, and told them that this  _ someone _ was actually a  _ he _ \- and thrown worried little glances Baekhyun’s way, for some reason. Baekhyun had not understood why, since he himself was bisexual and it would be pretty hypocritical of him to not accept Kyungsoo, but it soon became very clear that it was not Kyungsoo’s sexuality that had Kyungsoo worried, but rather the fact that this boy that was giving Kyungsoo a major case of butterflies was  _ Kim Jongin. _

 Friend of a certain  _ Park Chanyeol. _ And then Baekhyun understood.

 Baekhyun had to say that his reaction to these news were actually rather mature. He did not make a big scene, did not turn angry and shout or anything like that. He told Kyungsoo that if he liked Jongin, then that was all that mattered, nothing else. He did not have any hard feelings for Jongin, he did not even know him, and anyway it was Kyungsoo’s feelings that mattered, Baekhyun was pretty sure he could get along with Jongin as long as Jongin treated Kyungsoo right.

 Of course, on the inside Baekhyun was  _ fuming _ . He really did believe what he was telling Kyungsoo, he did not mind Jongin and his personal feelings for Jongin’s friend should not come in between Baekhyun and Jongin, but… It really had to be Kim fucking Jongin.

 Fast forward a little bit, and the dating of Kyungsoo and Jongin led to them spending a lot of time together, and inadvertently meshing their two friend groups together since they wanted to spend time with their friends as well. And suddenly, their little group of three had expanded to count six instead, with Jongin, Chanyeol, and Oh Sehun, joining them.

 Baekhyun could not say he was overjoyed. But he did try his best to stay polite whenever they were around, which was made a bit easier when Chanyeol was not, because it was really only Chanyeol Baekhyun had beef with, he used to avoid the two other on principle before, due to their association with Chanyeol, but he did not have any bad or good feelings about them, really. He was neutral with Jongin and Sehun, until he got to know them a bit more and realized that they were pretty okay dudes, actually.

 And then we arrive at the present again, with Baekhyun and Chanyeol all alone in the same cabin, despairing as their friends have just let them know that they are currently completely unable of joining them due to a motherfucking snowstorm that showed up out of fucking nowhere. They were supposed to meet up here towards the end of their winter break, after having spent the holidays with their families, to have a nice getaway together before they got back to school. Baekhyun had been first on scene, having arrived the day before since it was his parents’ cabin, and Chanyeol had arrived a little while ago, since he was the closest. Kyungsoo and Jongin were supposed to pick up Jongdae and Sehun on the way, since they lived rather close to each other, and now they were stranded at a random rest stop along the way as snow piled high and blocked the roads.

_ Lovely. _

 “I- I don’t even fucking know, I’m going to go and take a nap,” Chanyeol muttered with a sigh, not even waiting for an answer before heading off towards the bedroom he had been assigned together with Sehun. The furthest one away from the bedroom Baekhyun and Jongdae were supposed to occupy, because Baekhyun really did not mind having the couple that might end up doing shit in between their rooms, as long as Chanyeol was as far away as he could get.

 “Whatever, asshole,” Baekhyun muttered into the air, no one around to hear him speak, and suddenly Baekhyun felt even more alone than before, even more alone than he had before Chanyeol had arrived.

 Funny how that worked.

 

 Baekhyun ended up making himself some hot chocolate, before settling down on the sofa in front of the TV. His dad had decided to get some fiber optics up to the cabin a year ago or so, and Baekhyun had to say that that was probably one of the best decisions his dad has ever made, at least about the cabin. Since he did not have to rely on any satellite dish or anything, he could keep watching even as the storm raged, and since it was connected to an android TV, he could even watch Netflix or Youtube! All the choices, even in a partially secluded area during a somewhat bad snow storm, amazing!

 But not even fiber optics worked when the power went out, as Baekhyun was forced to discover a few hours later. He was in the middle of  _ Home Alone 2 _ , having decided to go through them all, his hot chocolate was since long devoured, and then suddenly everything turned dark.

 “No, are you fucking kidding me,  _ fuck! _ ” Baekhyun exclaimed, rather loudly, throwing his head back to stare up at the ceiling as he cursed his rotten luck. “ _ Fucking fuck! _ ”

 A loud  _ thump _ was heard, as if someone had fallen, and Baekhyun gave a little chuckle as he imagined Chanyeol having fallen out of the bed. At least there was some light in this literal and figurative darkness, right?

 A few more thumps and bumps were heard, before a door was opened, and footsteps stalked towards Baekhyun. He closed his eyes just before he felt the rush of wind against his head, ruffling his hair, announcing Chanyeol’s arrival.

 “What the fuck is going on? Why the fuck is it so dark?” came from above Baekhyun, making him snort.

 “What do you think, Park? What could possibly have happened to make things dark, and turn off the TV in the middle of my movie?” Baekhyun asked, voice so very bored, almost void of anything.

 “This can’t be fucking happening… What did I fuck up so bad in my past life that karma has to hit me so hard,  _ shit _ ,” Chanyeol groaned, and Baekhyun felt something on either side of his head. Not right by it, but some way away, and had Chanyeol just…

 Blinking his eyes open, Baekhyun could see through the dim room that yes, Chanyeol had indeed put his hands on the backrest on either side of Baekhyun’s head, leaning against them as his head had fallen forwards. Huh. That was uncomfortably close.

 “Killed a shitload of puppies is my guess, you seem like that kind of person,” Baekhyun muttered, not missing the hurt look flashing past before Chanyeol’s face hardened into an angry frown.

 “That’s such an asshole thing to say?” Chanyeol said, taking a step back, leaving Baekhyun able to breathe properly again. “Really, that’s stepping over a line, Byun, killing  _ puppies _ ?  _ Me? _ ”

 And Chanyeol was right, it was sort of stepping over a line, because even Baekhyun knew how much he adored dogs. It was something the three of them shared - Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun - and Baekhyun suspected part of their friendship was built on their love for dogs. Have a dog trot by, and all three guys would be reduced to heart-eyed, cooing softies sinking to the ground. It was almost pathetic, had it not been rather cute, to be honest.

 “Yeah, okay, I admit to that, that was stupid, I guess you did something else, like murder an entire village or some shit,” Baekhyun sighed, sitting up so he could turn towards Chanyeol.

 “Sounds more likely,” Chanyeol said with a nod, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked around. “So, what do we do now? Is there a backup generator?”

 “Well, yes and no…,” Baekhyun said, groaning as he dragged a hand over his face. “There is one, but it’s due to get exchanged, so it’s not working… We hadn’t decided on spending time here, since my brother is away traveling, and since we guys were only supposed to spend a few days here, and things were looking fine, they didn’t bother with fixing it… It’s easier to do in the summer, without all the snow, and there was already snow here when I asked if they minded us using it…”

 Chanyeol blinked a few times, before closing his eyes and dragging a deep breath in through his nose, held it, and then slowly let it out through his mouth. A breathing exercise to keep calm if Baekhyun ever knew one…

 “Okay, so, paraphrased and shortened… We’re stuck and completely fucked,” Chanyeol slowly said as he opened his eyes to stare directly at Baekhyun.

 Baekhyun felt a bit like sinking through the ground and disappearing as he shrugged. Why was Chanyeol scaring him so much? It was not like it was Baekhyun’s fault this had happened! He was the one who had offered them a neat place to hang at! Maybe not so fun at the moment, but still! “Unless the powers come back on, then yeah, that’s about it.”

 “And what are the chances of the powers coming back soon?”

 “Honestly?” Baekhyun asked, grimacing as Chanyeol nodded. “Not that high. Very big risk it’s a line somewhere that’s been damaged due to the storm, and then they’d have to fix it and shit, so they’d have to wait for the storm to be over… Bigger chance that the rest of the guys will be here before the electricity is fixed.”

 Chanyeol groaned and buried his face in his hands, muttering “Great, fucking great!” under his breath, and Baekhyun kind of agreed. But instead of saying anything, he turned back forwards and began to think their options through.

 Because with the power out, they had no heating system, and with a full-blown storm raging outside, that meant  _ cold _ . Plus, they would be unable to open the refrigerator and freezer too often, also, since that meant they would bring more cold into the cabin, and more heat into the appliances, which could lead to them spoiling everything inside. Yeah, that would not be great…

 They would have to build a fire to keep warm, but with most of the cabin being an open layout, too much heat would get wasted if they lit a fire in the living room fireplace, and that left only…

 “I hate my life, please kill me now,” Baekhyun muttered, roughly rubbing at his eyes and cheeks as he realized a few things.

 “I’m pretty close to helping you with that death wish, but please do enlighten me why you suddenly expressed it?” Chanyeol spoke up, and Baekhyun groaned.

 “Because we’re going to have to keep warm, and for that we’re going to have to make a fire,” Baekhyun answered, voice completely dead now.

 “Yeah, so? There’s a fireplace over there, and you’re able to light it, right? Either way, can’t be that hard, right, especially without adult supervision?” Chanyeol said, sounding just slightly confused.

 Baekhyun almost snorted at the joke.  _ Almost. _

 “Of course I can light a fire, I’ve had plenty of practice, but we can’t do it in here,” Baekhyun said, getting up from the sofa to walk towards the bedrooms. “Too open, we’d lose too much heat.”

 “Uh, okay, then what else do you suggest? We still need to keep warm somehow?” Chanyeol asked, following as Baekhyun motioned for him to.

 “We need something smaller, where we’d need less fuel for keeping it warm,” Baekhyun said, opening the door to the room he and Jongdae were supposed to sleep in, motioning with his entire arm towards the corner of the room. “Like this room.”

 Chanyeol came to a stop as he took in the room, eyes immediately zeroing in on the corner. “There’s a fireplace in here?”

 “Why do you think I picked this one for me and Dae?” Baekhyun said with a sigh as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorpost.

 Chanyeol turned to look back at Baekhyun, one eyebrow raised, as he held up two fingers.

 “Because it’s the biggest one, and it would allow you to put me in the furthest away room?” Chanyeol answered, ticking off his fingers, and Baekhyun slowly tilted his head from side to side as he hummed.

 “Those were some very big reasons for my decision, but also because of the fireplace,” Baekhyun said, shrugging.

 “Okay, but  _ why _ is there a fireplace in here? There’s one in the living room, why do you need one in here?” Chanyeol asked as he turned back towards the fireplace.

 Baekhyun let out a little noise as he scowled. “The fuck should I know? I guess my parents wanted to be able to have a cozy fire without going into the living room?”

 “Or… You know fires are pretty romantic, right? Not the big, house-devouring fires, maybe, but like the fireplace-contained ones,” Chanyeol said, shrugging a little, and Baekhyun was suddenly a bit afraid. House-devouring fires were  _ maybe _ not romantic? What the actual fuck?

 “Ew, for fucks sake! Don’t say that, that’s my parents!” Baekhyun exclaimed, grimacing as he made sure to not think about  _ anything _ related to sex and his parents.

 Chanyeol let out a sigh. “We all know our parents have sex, Byun, we’re kinda the living proof of that.”

 “I know, but that doesn’t mean I want to be reminded of it!” Baekhyun protested. “Do you want to think about  _ your _ parents having sex?”

 “No,” Chanyeol simply said, before a big grin appeared on his lips. “But it’s fun to get you all worked up over it.”

 Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun stepped away from the doorway, before pointing towards it.

 “You’re such a fucking asshole, go ahead, sleep in your own room, see if I fucking care if you freeze to death!” he said, and Chanyeol actually held his hands up in surrender.

 “Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I won’t mention parents and sex again, I promise! I’ll behave!” Chanyeol hurried to say, as if he was really worried about Baekhyun kicking him out to fend for himself. Maybe not so strange, considering their dislike for each other, but Baekhyun was not actually  _ that _ big of an asshole, even towards Park Chanyeol.

 “Good, then you can stay,” Baekhyun said, crossing his arms again. “Go get your stuff, whatever you need. I’m going to get us some stuff we can eat, we can’t keep the refrigerator open for too long and all that shit.”

 Chanyeol nodded, before he brushed past Baekhyun to head to the room he had been supposed to sleep in, but was now moving out of. Taking a moment to just close his eyes and breathe, Baekhyun steeled himself, and then he headed off to find something they could keep in the room that would not spoil, or at least not before they had the opportunity to eat it.

 

 It was awkward. It was awkward as hell, and Baekhyun did not know what to say or do. He had to preserve battery on his phone, so he could not distract himself with that, and he had not brought any books with him, since most were in his dorm room, and he had expected being too busy to actually read anything, so he was also very bored.

 Chanyeol, on the other hand, was slowly munching on a bag of chips. It was apparently left over from his trip up to the cabin, and Baekhyun was  _ this _ fucking close to ripping the bag out of Chanyeol’s hand and throwing it into the fire. But Baekhyun had put too much time and care into creating a proper fire that he did not want to mess it up with Chanyeol’s shitty chips.

 “Oh my  _ god _ , can you be any more annoying?!” Baekhyun finally exploded, sitting up in the bed and turning towards the very surprised-looking Chanyeol. It was getting really dark outside, and they only had the soft glowing from the fire, and a few candles haphazardly thrown onto the bed-side tables to provide them enough light to let them see anything.

 Chanyeol frowned in that way that had had hundreds of girls and some boys faint, but only spurred on the angry fire inside of Baekhyun, as he pulled his hand out of the bag.

 “What? I’m not doing anything except eating chips?” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun groan.

 “Yeah, I fucking know, it’s impossible not to know considering how  _ fucking loud you’re being! _ ” Baekhyun exclaimed, entire body itchy with annoyance and restlessness, so incredibly antsy and filled with energy that he did not know what to do.

 “It’s  _ chips _ , of course they’re loud!” Chanyeol pointed out, also sitting up. “You told me it was fine when I asked if I could eat them!”

 “I didn’t think you’d go out of your way like that to make it even louder!” Baekhyun protested, barely able to breathe with how thick the air suddenly was. What was this? What was happening? He was so warm and fidgety-

 And suddenly he was pulling on Chanyeol, just after Chanyeol had opened his mouth to say something, but Baekhyun did not care, no, he was tugging Chanyeol  _ closer _ , and then Chanyeol was too close, lips against lips, but instead of pushing him away, Baekhyun closed his eyes and tilted his head and pushed his own lips harder against Chanyeol’s.

 Chanyeol stuttered off against Baekhyun, freezing for a moment before his hands landed on Baekhyun’s hips, and by now Baekhyun’s head was spinning.

 This was insane, what the fuck was going on, why was he  _ kissing _ him, why was he kissing  _ Park Chanyeol _ , the guy he  _ hated _ -

 Suddenly, Chanyeol was pulling at Baekhyun, wrapping an arm around him, and they almost lost their balance as Chanyeol rearranged himself at the same time as he was trying to get Baekhyun into his lap, but they somehow made it, and then Baekhyun was sitting perched on Chanyeol, chest to chest, as they were still kissing. Insanity, Baekhyun had gone mad and died and gone to heaven and  _ wait hold the fuck up _ , heaven? For real?

 “Whoa, what are we doing!” Baekhyun gasped out as he pulled back from the kiss, looking in confusion at his hands that had somehow come up to dig into Chanyeol’s shoulders, as if to keep him close.

 “Making out, I’d say this classifies as,” Chanyeol answered, dragging in noisy gulps of air, and apparently one of his hands was on Baekhyun’s ass.  _ Huh. _ Baekhyun had not noticed that, at least not in a bad way.

 “Yeah, pretty fucking heavy making out for two people who hate each other, I’d have to say,” Baekhyun very much said, frowning. “Why are we doing this?”

 “Uh, one, I don’t hate you, and two, we’ve always had a shitload of a certain tension between us?” Chanyeol guessed with a shrug, making Baekhyun rise an eyebrow.

 “A  _ certain _ tension, Chanyeol? Do you mean sexual? As in the very fucking thing that’s having us both hard and needy right now?” Baekhyun deadpanned, before groaning. “Why are you so weird?!”

 “I promised not to mention sex again-” Chanyeol said, but Baekhyun cut him off with an angry kiss.

 “That was in relation to parents, stupid!” Baekhyun hissed after he had pulled back. “Now let’s get on with the fucking!”

 Using his position to his advantage, Baekhyun pushed at Chanyeol, taking him off guard and send them both sprawling across the bed.

_ Something _ crunched beneath them, and they both froze, staring into each other’s eyes as they tried to come up with what the hell that might have been. Chanyeol got it first, eyes widening as his mouth fell open.

 “My chips!” he whimpered, as if he was seriously upset by his bag being crushed beneath him, but Baekhyun did not share his sentiment.

 “Why did you put the bag  _ in _ the bed?! Do you know how annoying chips crumbs are in bed?!” Baekhyun nearly yelled, and then actually yelling as Chanyeol pushed him up into a seated position again.

 Sitting up as well, Chanyeol fumbled behind him, before letting out a noise of victory and holding the offending bag up with a proud grin.

 “They still seem mostly fine, yay!” Chanyeol cheered, leaning over the edge of the bed to  _ gently _ place them on the floor, before turning back to Baekhyun. “Now, where were we?”

 Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “Nowhere, you had your chance and ruined it with chips, I’m not allowing you- _ AH! _ ”

 Surging forwards, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and twisted him down onto the bed, making it so Chanyeol was on top instead, grinding down his hips and dragging a (not really) unwilling moan from Baekhyun.

 “You want me to get off?” Chanyeol asked, voice all breathy, obviously just as affected.

 “Motherfucker,” Baekhyun groaned, cupping Chanyeol’s face to pull him down.

 “Nah, but I can call you daddy,” Chanyeol snorted, unfortunately managing to get it all out before Baekhyun could silence him with his lips again.

 “Gross,” Baekhyun muttered into the kiss, making Chanyeol chuckle, but as Baekhyun used the opening to swipe his tongue across the roof of Chanyeol’s mouth it had him break out into a moan instead.

  
  


 “I have no lube, do you?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun quickly shook his head.

 He had not quite expected a situation like this to arise (heh), and had not prepared for it either. He wish he had, though…

 “None, whatever, we can make it work, let me suck you,” Baekhyun quickly rambled out, shoving his hand down Chanyeol’s sweatpants to wrap his fingers around Chanyeol’s scorching erection.  _ Mm, yum! _ “Clothes need to go,  _ now. _ ”

 “Yeah, fine, whatever, sure, let’s 69 it,” Chanyeol panted against Baekhyun’s lips, obviously going for kisses, but a bit unable to make his mouth work properly at the moment. Baekhyun felt a bit flattered about the effect he obviously was having on the taller, getting a whine as he retreated his hand to instead tear at their clothes.

 Uncovering Chanyeol’s body was like opening a late Christmas gift, all delicious, winter-pale skin and firm muscles, and  _ wo-ow _ did Baekhyun want a taste of it all. And he did taste as much as he could, with Chanyeol readily returning the favor until they were both naked and burning up, searching for friction everywhere to release some of the insistent pressure.

 Deciding it was enough foreplay, Baekhyun literally took matters into his own hands as he wrapped one around Chanyeol, beginning to push at his shoulder with his other hand to get him to lie down.

 “I’ll be on top, you’re too heavy for it,” Baekhyun mumbled out, licking his lips as he stroked Chanyeol.

 “Oh, no- _ oh, fuck! _ I’m not having you on top of me,  _ shit! _ There’s other ways to do- can you fucking stop for a moment, I can’t fucking focus!” Chanyeol exclaimed, making Baekhyun look up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

 A lot of the innocence was probably lost, considering Baekhyun currently had a hand wrapped around Chanyeol’s  _ very hard _ dick, but still.

 “Do you need to focus on anything else but me and the feeling of what I’m doing?” Baekhyun asked,  _ very _ deliberately giving Chanyeol one slow and long stroke, from the tip and all the way down to the root, before going up again.

 It was mesmerizing, seeing how Chanyeol’s eyelids fluttered closed and he bit his lip, pink flushing all the way down his chest. So utterly  _ pretty _ , and Baekhyun could not tear his eyes away.

 Especially not when Chanyeol opened his eyes again, and they were pitch black, pupils so incredibly dilated, making Baekhyun’s own erection twitch  _ hard. _

 “Lie down on your side,” Chanyeol said, voice dark and rough, wrapping around Baekhyun so deliciously that he obeyed before he even realized what he was doing.

 Through some maneuvering, Chanyeol finally had them lying front to front, heads in opposite directions. Pushing out his thigh, Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to put his head on it, and Baekhyun mirrored the position as he put his other leg propped up on the bed to keep himself somewhat supported.

 “See, much better, lower chance of accidental chok- _ fuck! _ ”

 Baekhyun smiled around the throbbing erection in his mouth at the distress bleeding into Chanyeol’s curse, taken off guard, and Baekhyun liked doing that. It was fun, he really liked affecting Chanyeol, and have him let out unintentional curses. It was not like Chanyeol never cursed otherwise, but something about him letting them out like that as a reaction to Baekhyun…

 It was really lovely, actually!

 A second or two later, Baekhyun instead moaned around Chanyeol, as Chanyeol decided to return the favor. Unfortunately for Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s mouth was stuffed full, the corners of his lips straining, so he could not let out different expletives, but the moan seemed to be enough as he sped up and went deeper.

 There was something exhilarating and  _ dirty _ about sucking each other of like this at the same time, something that had Baekhyun’s pulse heighten, his entire body turning more sensitive. And when Chanyeol snaked an arm around his hips, to knead one of Baekhyun’s cheeks, Baekhyun almost choked himself on Chanyeol, pulling back as he gagged, wrapping a hand around Chanyeol instead.

 Chanyeol mumbled something incomprehensible, pulling back as well, and Baekhyun realized that he was getting really close. His abs were tense as fuck, thighs trembling, and Baekhyun felt  _ powerful _ .

 This was his doing! He was really close to unraveling Chanyeol!

 “Shit, Baekhyun, you need to  _ stop _ ,” Chanyeol muttered, fingers going to Baekhyun’s hips as if to push him away - but he kept him in place. “ _ Please _ , I’m so close, so fucking close, you need to stop-”

 “Nu-uh, I’m not going to stop, I’m going to make you cum,” Baekhyun purred, wrapping his lips only around the head and sucking hard, pulling back as Chanyeol’s hips bucked, somewhat hindered by not enough leverage in this position.

 Baekhyun was starting to feel the strain in his arm from the continuous tugging, but he did not let up, did not slow down or stop, just every now and then wrapped his lips or flicked his tongue over the head, drawing deeper and deeper groans from Chanyeol, who was panting to try to get enough air down into his lungs.

 “Cum, Chanyeol, come on,” Baekhyun murmured, putting a little dominance into his tone. “Right now.”

 But Chanyeol had his eyes screwed shut, shaking his head constantly, body tense and trembling as he tried to hold back.

 In a smooth move, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol over onto his back and slid his mouth down Chanyeol’s length, bobbing his head until Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s butt and thigh so hard he knew he would have bruises after them.

 “Cum for me,” Baekhyun encouraged once more as he stroked Chanyeol with a quick and sure hand, knowing that Chanyeol was so very close that it must be painful to hold back.

 “ _ Please don’t stop! _ ” Chanyeol pleaded on a single, short breath, sounding so wrecked that it almost had Baekhyun orgasming, but he powered on.

 “I won’t if you cum for me,” Baekhyun said, the fingers digging into his flesh tightening even more. “ _ Chanyeol! _ ”

 With a choked moan, Chanyeol’s body tensed impossibly more, before it snapped and he began to spasm, trembling through his orgasm. Somehow, Baekhyun managed to get his mouth around Chanyeol, sucking and swallowing down everything pulsing out of Chanyeol, not wanting to dirty the bed too much and have to change the sheets.

 After a while, as Chanyeol’s trembling began to subside, only random little spasms going through him, Baekhyun pulled back with a pop, letting the already deflating erection fall to Chanyeol’s stomach. It produced another spasm, one that had Chanyeol groaning in oversensitivity.

 “Holy fuck you’re trying to kill me,” was the first thing Chanyeol managed to say, drawing a shaky chuckle out of Baekhyun.

 “You should’ve just listened to me,” Baekhyun muttered, wanting to reach down and get himself off, but knowing he should move himself to the bathroom, to lower the chances of dirtying the sheets. But it was hard -  _ he _ was hard.

 And then suddenly, Chanyeol was crawling in between his legs, still softly shaking, looking exhausted but determined, eyes locked on Baekhyun’s rather angry-looking manhood.

 “Chanyeol, you don’t have to-” Baekhyun began, but he was cut off by choking on a moan as Chanyeol once more took him into his mouth and began to suck.

 It almost went embarrassingly quickly for Baekhyun to shoot down Chanyeol’s throat, but he had been on the edge for a bit now, so maybe it was not so strange. It left Baekhyun feeling all jelly and tired, barely even protesting as Chanyeol crawled up and collapsed on top of him, pushing the air out of his lungs.

 “We need to talk,” Baekhyun softly said as he threaded his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair, drawing a hum out of him. “About this, and you not hating me.”

 “You couldn’t give me a few minutes of post-orgasm bliss?” Chanyeol snorted, hissing as Baekhyun tugged at his hair. “Ouch! Hair-pulling only reserved for when horny!”

 “ _ Chanyeol _ ,” Baekhyun said, putting on his best stern tone, and not missing how Chanyeol shivered against him.

 “Fine, fine, okay, I’ll talk,” Chanyeol muttered, sounding as if he was pouting. There was a big chance he was, honestly. “I don’t hate you, I never did.  _ Yes _ , I found you cocky and loud, and slightly annoying, but I never hated you.”

 “Then why have we been acting like we hate each other?” Baekhyun asked, frowning in confusion.

 “Probably because you found me a little annoying too, but we also had some sexual tension going on, and it was easier to express it through hate,” Chanyeol said, giving a small shrug that had Baekhyun grunting. “Oops, sorry!”

 Baekhyun thought about that for a while, before sighing.

 “That sounds pretty plausible. To be very honest, though, the first time I saw you I didn’t think you were annoying,” Baekhyun admitted, voice lowering into a whisper. “I found you pretty hot and cool, actually, and it flustered me like a shitload. That, combined with you acting like I was the worst thing on the planet, made me sorta-but-not-really hate you. I was hurt, I guess.”

 “Aw, did you have a mini crush on me?” Chanyeol asked, pulling back to gaze down at Baekhyun, and the only reason why Baekhyun did not straight up punch him was because of the soft, shimmering smile on Chanyeol’s lips, speaking of a shittonne of adoration, making all of the jelly return - as well as some fluttering.

 “No idea, I wouldn’t know since it’s all gone now,” Baekhyun said, managing to wiggle his way out of underneath Chanyeol to lie down on his side and pull the discarded cover up. “Now shush and hug me, I’m tired.”

 “All gone, huh? So what’s the reason for us cuddling, hm?” Chanyeol asked, all smug-sounding, but he did lie down behind Baekhyun and pull him back to spoon him.

 “Well, you know what they say, sharing body heat is the best way to keep warm,” Baekhyun loftily said, actually feeling a bit of proud over how non-bothered he sounded.

 Chanyeol snorted. “Keep telling yourself that enough and maybe you’ll believe it yourself, Mr. Denial,” he said, still so smug, making Baekhyun kick his shin.

 “Fuck you.”

 “Give me a little while, I need to recover!”

 

 Baekhyun was startled awake by the sound of slamming doors, groaning as he pressed his face against the just as scared Chanyeol. The air was a bit chilly around them, and Baekhyun pulled the cover up to get his naked shoulder back into the warmth - but it was already too late.

 “ _ What the fuck! _ ”

 That...sounded suspiciously like Kyungsoo’s voice. Cracking an eye open, Baekhyun looked towards the doorway, and sure enough found Kyungsoo standing in it, with Jongin behind him, both staring wide-eyed.

 Oh. Right. Baekhyun was in bed with Chanyeol, very much naked.

 “Okay, what the fuck happened here?” Jongin asked, sounding very disbelieving, as if he could not for the life of him understand the situation. It almost had Baekhyun snorting, but he was slowly drifting back down into that very nice and soft space of sleep again, so he poked Chanyeol to get him to talk.

 Somehow, Chanyeol seemed to understand the hint, as Baekhyun felt his chest move beneath his cheek - when had they ended up like that? - to drag in a breath to speak.

 “The electricity went out with the storm, we decided it was more efficient to keep a smaller room like this heated, argued over chips, proceeded to make out and then suck each other off, and up until this very moment we were sleeping,  _ thank you very much _ ,” Chanyeol explained in his rather sexy morning voice, almost making Baekhyun laugh with the dripping annoyance he put into his last few words. It pulled Baekhyun back towards the surface of being awake, though, and he fought to stay down.

 “An argument about chips led to you two naked in bed?” Kyungsoo asked, to which Chanyeol hummed. He sounded like he would much rather be sleeping as well. Baekhyun understood him. “How the fuck did that happen?”

 “You have a boyfriend, Kyungsoo, I’m pretty sure you know the mechanics and stuff involved,” Chanyeol drawled, and now Baekhyun did chuckle, muting it against Chanyeol’s skin. “Stop that, that’s tickling!”

 “I know of the mechanics and stuff, Park, I was asking how you two ended up naked together when you’ve never been able to be more than  _ somewhat _ polite with each other,” Kyungsoo said, sounding as if he was clenching his jaw. He should stop doing that, it is not good for your teeth.

 “We sucked each other off, that’s how that happened,” Baekhyun spoke through a yawn, stretching a little before collapsing back down on top of Chanyeol, shivering a little as the cool air found its way beneath the cover, nipping at his exposed flesh.

 “You know, I had these really high hopes that the two of you being forced to spend a few hours together would lead to something nice, like you guys talking things out and becoming friends, but I had  _ not _ expected  _ this! _ Did y’all even talk things through, or did you go straight to the fucking, leaving all of the bad feelings between you?” Kyungsoo drawled, sounding so fucking close to being done with everything, but Baekhyun did not really care at the moment. Chanyeol was warm and firm, yet soft, against him, and that was all Baekhyun wanted to care about at the moment. “Because I really don’t think I have the patience to deal with an explosive hate-fuck relationship between the two of you.”

 “Make them  _ leave _ , I’m  _ tired _ …,” Baekhyun groaned into Chanyeol’s chest, refusing to open his eye and wake up even more, though he was nearly fully awake by now.

 “Baekhyun wishes you could leave so he can sleep some more, and I’d rather go back to that too, so please, close the door on your way out,” Chanyeol said, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and lying down properly. “Goodnight. Or morning, whatever, bye!”

 “ _ Excuse _ you, I’m not done yet-” Kyungsoo began, but he was quickly cut off by Jongin.

 “Come on, baby, you can yell at them some more later, let us bask in the wonderful silence of not having our best friends fight for as long as we can, okay?”

 With that, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo out of the room, and Baekhyun let out a soft sigh as he snuggled closer to Chanyeol, burrowing his nose against his chest since it was feeling a bit cold.

 “Does this mean I can share this room with you? Because really, this bed is so much better than the other one…,” Chanyeol said, groaning as he stretched a little, disrupting Baekhyun’s perfect position.

 Getting up on his elbows, Baekhyun hovered over Chanyeol, pinning him with a glare. “Lie down and shut up, or I’ll throw you out.”

 Immediately, Chanyeol relaxed back down against mattress, huffing a little. “Yes, sir, so bossy…”

 With a pleased grin, Baekhyun cuddled against Chanyeol again, throwing a leg over Chanyeol’s thighs.

 “Mm, whatever, it got you off, so… Now hush.”


End file.
